Tie my tie
by hammondeo
Summary: Imagine person B trying to tie a tie, but they keep failing so person A has to do it for them. Crackship. Crossover. I'm probably the only one who's shipping it. Joel Heyman/Robbert Van Eijndhoven (Siv HD)


_For satan noget lort!_

Joel was about to knock the bedroom door when he heard this gorgeous cluster of danish swear words. He wasn't really surprised though, he got used to it in the last 5 months, thanks to a young danish man, Robbert van Eijndhoven, who stepped into his life like a hurricane, turning his life inside out permanently. He did not complained though, in fact, he loved the changes the foreigner has brought with him to Texas. For Joel the most memorable experience involving Robbert would be probably the sleeping habits. The Dane was used to the european zones, and Joel found it adorable when for the first two weeks Siv was able to fell asleep at random places like the kitchen, while eating his breakfast, Joel's office, or Joel's car. This was a source of a couple of very brilliant humorous situations and pranks, every single of which was immortalized with an old polaroid camera they bought together. Robbert may not fall asleep in any aleratory places anymore but the adorableness that Joel adored had had stayed.

Joel smiles and decides not to knock. Instead he steals a bunch of plumeria flowers from the vase standing nearby and just walks calmly into the Dane's room. The sight of Robbert trying to tie a tie made Joel burst out laughing. That wasn't left unnoticed though. Siv's anger attack probably resulted with a memorable bruise.

_You sound like if you're trying to summon satan in your bedroom._Joel wasn't knocked out of his good mood.

_And you sound like an annoying guy who wants to get hit again. Shut up and help me tie this._

_Oh I would love to be hit on again, believe me…_

_I told you to shut up oh my God._

_I brought you flowers and that's how you're treating me, oh me the most unfortunate of the unfortunate men…_

Siv had to admit, Joel's witty responses made him smile. Only a bit though. He was still angry. Well not for long though. As cliche as it sounds, he could never stay mad at the Texan for long.

When the older man tied Robbert's tie, the Dane stared into his boyfriend's eyes. It was his favourite thing to do, waiting for Joel to noticethe blonde's gaze, look into the other man's eyes and smile. And then Joel would take Siv's face into his hands and give him a kiss. A quick and delicate, when he was all happy and giddy, or a deep and loving when he felt like saying I love you without using the actual words. They knew each other so well that they easily fell into the forever perfect couples group where Geoff and Griffon were on the lead.

As soon as Joel glanced at Robbert's face, he knew something was wrong. His face was drained out of its usual vibrant colour and his eyes weren't sparkling with life today. Fortunately, Siv was the kind of a person who never had any problems expressing himself, especially when something kept him wide awake.

_Joel what if I'll do something stupid. You won't._Kiss._I mean you know me. I know you and you won't._Kiss._But I always end up falling on my face or something. You won't fall on your face Robbert._Kiss.

And Siv kept talking about his fears of this evening, eyes wandering around the room, unconciously avoiding the older man's gaze and Joel gave him a quick kiss after every sentence and he continued doing it until Siv finished his reasoning with a shaky sigh.

_Thanks Joel. No problem. I love you so much you know. I know. I love you too. _

Now Siv was more than ready to go there and be awesome, just to make his boyfriend proud. He fixed his collar, took a quick look into the mirror. All the colour came back to his cheeks and his eyes had their lively azure tone again. Joel offered him a grin.

_Get on the stage and kick their asses honey._

Robbert's entrance to the Webby Awards stage proceeded flawless. After the Eijndhoven name being announced as the winner of the Special Achievement awards winner, Joel's heart rose in his chest. His boyfriend has just won an award for doing what he loved the most and he was here to celebrate his succes with him. He noticed that Robbert mouthed something towards him.

_I love you. I love you too._


End file.
